


听说你不行

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 5





	听说你不行

01

王九龙被嫌弃了，被自己的金主张九龄先生嫌弃的。

要真的是活不好被嫌弃就算了，但是王九龙还没在床上履行他的责任。对方的深浅都还不知道，金主先生也就是亲了一口他还啐了啐，怎么就会嫌弃成这个样子。

他是不是亲了你之后发现你不会亲吻，所以嫌弃你了？毕竟这种金主，包养漂亮的男生就是喜欢他们的纯情和骚气。

你太纯情了，还不够骚气，所以嫌弃你了吧。

去你的吧。王九龙关上手机，嘴巴里念念叨叨把朋友的建议嫌弃了个遍然后打开手机开始搜索怎么提升吻技。

怎么样接吻能显得骚气，这成了王九龙那段时间最常浏览的问题。

王九龙这个男人，就是听劝。

02

张九龄再次叫王九龙来家里的时候发现了奇怪。

平时王九龙都会乖乖的买很多的东西塞满张九龄家的冰箱，然后转过头来问张九龄有没有好好吃饭之类的。这样的举动会让张九龄觉得很有归属感，有的时候也想要逗他说没有吃饭，看看王九龙的反应。

每一次王九龙总是会认真蹙着眉头问他为什么不吃饭，胃会不会痛这样的话。

可现在王九龙空空荡荡来，穿着露着大腿根的短裤，在张九龄面前来回晃荡。张九龄只觉得他的面前有一堆白色的身影在晃动，让他挪不开眼睛，再反应过来的时候，王九龙在他面前撕开了一根棒棒糖的包装，含在嘴里挑着眉看向他。

就好像在暗示张九龄，他含着棒棒糖可以含好久。

拿他太没有办法了，张九龄摇着头笑了笑，坐在沙发上让王九龙过来。

棒棒糖被张九龄拿走，牵扯出来点点银丝，张九龄直接捏着王九龙的下巴亲了上去。王九龙躺在张九龄的腿上，猝不及防被亲吻，他的手伸上去，摸着张九龄的脖子摩擦着唇瓣。他完全忘记了之前张九龄亲过他嫌弃地啐了啐他的事情，等他被亲的七荤八素的，张九龄解开他衣服的扣子，他才反应过来，下意识地推开了张九龄。

十分狼狈，张九龄看着王九龙红透了的脸颊，又看了看自己身下鼓起来的欲望咳了咳：“下次吧，剩下的事情以后再做。”

王九龙推开完全是因为被张九龄弄得没反应过来，但是张九龄说到做到，直接放开了他去冰箱里找了点啤酒拿出来倒着喝，丝毫没有想要做下去的欲望。

又被嫌弃了吗，王九龙这样想着。

03

金主不履行条约怎么办，王九龙的浏览记录了多了这一条。搜索的答案无一不例外的都是苦练技术的回答，王九龙抠着手撇了撇嘴，心里在想怎么人家的包养都是如狼似虎，他被包养就像温水煮青蛙。

熬死他算了。

他都穿着短裤在张九龄面前晃荡了，张九龄都没有反应。上次还好一点，亲完有了反应，可是张九龄又没有继续下去，人间惨案，王九龙这样想着。

会不会是张九龄自己不太行？

有了这个想法的王九龙就像打开了新思路，开始在网上搜索一些金枪不倒的伟哥良药。他专门找的是评分高的店铺，看着别人的评论和返图，他皱着眉头努力回忆着张九龄是否也有这些症状。

你的床伴是不是只愿意亲吻，再不肯做到以下的步骤，哪怕他有了反应？

王九龙默默地在心里点了点头。

你的床伴是不是对你温温柔柔，在你无数次暗示之后仍然装作看不懂的样子或者岔开话题？

王九龙在心里使劲地点了点头。

下单吧。

王九龙和张九龄相处的时间也不算短了，他知道张九龄是一个有自尊的人。可能就是他那方面不行，或者不太行伤了他的自尊，所以才每一次都对王九龙的举动无动于衷。包养王九龙也许是为了面子上过得去，所以包养王九龙之后才对他温温柔柔作为补偿。

王九龙欲哭无泪，他抱着手机给自己的朋友发去了一大串大哭的表情。

呜呜呜我遇到障碍了，我不性福了。

04

最好的感情就是要常常见面，张九龄忙完这一阵子才想起来上次王九龙在他家做到了一半就断掉的事情。他还没好好品尝王九龙的味道，于是直接联系了王九龙让他准备好东西过来。

他想要一次精心的约会，于是开了瓶红酒准备两个人喝点小酒然后他顺理成章的把王九龙抱在怀里好好摸一摸亲一亲。张九龄还记得第一次和王九龙见面提出要包养的时候，王九龙的羞涩。这是个没见过世面的男孩子，不能吓到他，张九龄这样告诉自己。

所以张九龄从来不强迫王九龙，上一次王九龙把他推开了他都没有继续下去。忍得太辛苦了，张九龄后来在浴室里好久才出来，王九龙早就走了，留张九龄一个人解决欲望。他这个金主太憋屈了，张九龄长叹了一口气。

今天无论如何，也要把王九龙吃掉。

然后张九龄开了酒看着王九龙提着大包小包的东西进了门，等他接过东西打开看了看，他的脸色立刻就挂了下来。

去他妈的各种神仙药物，什么不硬不用怕，用了爽全家。张九龄拿在手上只感觉到了纯情少男王九龙对自己的侮辱。

男人不能被说不行，一次两次的退让是绅士，但是这种情况下再退让就是有毛病。张九龄咬牙切齿地看着王九龙，直接扯掉了袋子把王九龙拉到自己怀里。

还他妈买了一大袋，张九龄把王九龙丢到沙发上去，对着屁股直接把王九龙的裤子扒了下来，使劲打了王九龙的屁股。

不得了了，金主打人了！

05

其实王九龙没想买一大袋的，但是店里有活动。没有谁会拒绝促销活动，王九龙这样解释道。

但是已经晚了，张九龄正从袋子里找出个什么持久润滑的东西，草莓味道的。张九龄对草莓味说不上喜欢还是不喜欢，但是他觉得王九龙应该是适合粉粉嫩嫩的。

他也没管王九龙愿不愿意，王九龙咬着他的肩膀呜呜哭，他也没理，直接顶了进去。

没开过苞的，还挺紧。张九龄捧着王九龙的脸亲了亲，丝毫没有减缓自己的动作，他说：“王九龙，你自己买的东西，就要你自己用。”

“我用不着这些东西，你太小看我了。”

得亏他还觉得自己的小男孩纯情，还体贴照顾着他的想法。当初忍着那一堆白肉在自己面前晃荡的时候，张九龄就应该把他就地正法，这样王九龙也不用去买这种东西。

“我没有小看你，是你自己对我没反应。”王九龙捂着脸蹬着腿为自己辩解，“而且你还嫌弃我，亲完我还啐了两下，就好像我身上很脏，你不喜欢。”

不喜欢还嫌弃就不要包养嘛，王九龙在心里憋屈。他脸都不要了，自己去勾引还没得到回应，他去给张九龄想办法现在张九龄还怪他。

他太难了，他太委屈了。

张九龄看着委屈到不行的王九龙，淡淡地笑了：“哥哥知道了，来，把你的屁股撅起来。今天老子不把你打得皮开肉绽，不把你弄得下不来床，老子我就不姓张。”

“那姓王好不好？”

张九龄一巴掌拍了上去。

06

王九龙扶着腰三天都没下来床，张九龄搞完后亲了亲王九龙的脸，照旧往地上啐了啐。他就是喜欢调戏王九龙，他说王九龙你身上什么味道啊，以后不要亲你了。

“牛奶味的。”王九龙鼓着脸，抓着被角白了一眼张九龄，“你又啐，又嫌弃我。”

“对啊，嫌弃你技术不好，牙齿不知道收一收，咬得我好痛。九龙啊，下次记得用含的。”

………

没过几天张九龄就看到自己的垃圾桶里多了些被啃坏掉的黄瓜，还有一点烂茄子的汤汁。张九龄只觉得头皮发麻，想想都疼。

张九龄把王九龙拉过来搂在怀里，他问王九龙：“你是牛奶味的，那我是什么味道的？”

“巧克力味的。”王九龙穿着短裤，他把靠枕拿过来挡住自己的腿根，不看张九龄一眼。

这样纯情的男孩子不需要骚气，纯情就是最大的勾引。

张九龄再一次证明了他自己真的是可以的，他要王九龙记住，他会给王九龙性福。

Fin


End file.
